uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Relaxation Land
is the 10th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 88th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa's relaxing weekend getaway quickly becomes a spooky nightmare for Pizza Steve. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve Minor Characters *Mr. Gus *Weekend Getaway Host *Camera Man *Vampire Bellhop *Grim Reaper *Beary Nice (Toy) *Vanessa *Carla *Snake Plot The guys are walking through the mall while Uncle Grandpa tries to quote how going to the food court everyday keeps the doctor away and doesn't finish what he was going to say, he then asks Mr. Gus if he's going to finish his cinnamon pretzel and before he can answer, Uncle Grandpa takes it and shoves it in his mouth. After eating the pretzel, Uncle Grandpa notices a vacation sweepstakes box and decides to enter his name to win, Belly Bag asks Uncle Grandpa if he needs a pen, Uncle Grandpa then tells him why should he use a pen when he has a TV remote. Uncle Grandpa grabs a remote from Belly Bag and he tells the kids at home to hang on while he rewinds the whole episode from the beginning to take the show's logo and shoves it into the box. A man bursts from the box declaring Uncle Grandpa as a winner while he activates a celebration button, Uncle Grandpa is happy that he won balloons and the Weekend Getaway Host tells him he won a lot more than just balloons and instead Uncle Grandpa won a weekend getaway to RELAXATION LAND! THE PREMIER MOUNTAIN SPA RESORT! this confuses Pizza Steve. The Weekend Getaway Host tells him that he can only bring one other guest and asks him who will it be, this startles Uncle Grandpa as he doesn't know who to choose, Pizza Steve suggests rock, paper, scissors and Uncle Grandpa goes along with it as Pizza Steve challenges Mr. Gus. Before Mr. Gus draws out rock, Pizza Steve draws out DYNAMITE! and declares himself as the winner and rubs it in Mr. Gus' face. As the RV is driving to Relaxation Land, Uncle Grandpa is excited to go while Mr. Gus is skeptical about going to this place he's never heard before, Pizza Steve tells him that he's just jealous of a weekend of comfy beds, laying by the pool, and room service and Uncle Grandpa believes it's going to be good. Mr. Gus stops the RV and Uncle Grandpa is glad to begin his weekend getaway, Pizza Steve tells Mr. Gus to have fun in the RV and Mr. Gus tells him he will. Pizza Steve is happy to be at Relaxation Land only to be scared of how run down and creepy it looks, he tells Uncle Grandpa he'll be back and he runs to Mr. Gus to try to get him to take his place, Mr. Gus won't do it and he tells Pizza Steve that he deserves this weekend getaway and tells him to have fun while he closes the door and drives off. It begins to rain and Uncle Grandpa waves goodbye to Mr. Gus and then tells Pizza Steve to hurry while he runs to the motel, Pizza Steve then runs after him. Uncle Grandpa goes up to the Bellhop's desk and tells him that they're here for their free weekend spa treatment, the Bellhop twists his head around and reveals that he's a vampire and begins to laugh as he eats the tickets and laugh some more, Pizza Steve is freaked out and Uncle Grandpa believes that it's only "friendly service". The Vampire Bellhop stops laughing and tells them "one moment please" as he takes off his hand and rings the bell with it, he puts it back on and the Grim Reaper walks out from the hallway and tells them to come with him, Uncle Grandpa happily does so and Pizza Steve freaks out trying to tell him THAT'S THE GRIM REAPER AND HE'S HERE TO HARVEST OUR SOULS! Uncle Grandpa only believes that it's a friendly spa technician who's ready to take them to Relaxation Land, Pizza Steve then tells him that HE'S NOT TAKING US TO RELAXATION LAND, HE'S TAKING US STRAIGHT TO DEVIL TOWN!! and points it out on a sign, the Vampire Bellhop excuses himself and tells them that the letters fall off sometimes and proceeds to replace the fallen letters back on the sign revealing that the sign actually says "Best Deviled Eggs In Town", he proclaims that they really are that good and Uncle Grandpa wants to try them. Uncle Grandpa then grabs Pizza Steve to take him to Relaxation Land, Pizza Steve looks back at the Vampire Bellhop as he tells them to enjoy their stay while gesturing that they'll die and this freaks Pizza Steve out. The Grim Reaper takes the two down a dark stair case, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that he's not too sure about this place and Uncle Grandpa tells him to not be silly as he think's they're in good hands there. The Grim Reaper takes them to a dungeon where Uncle Grandpa sees nothing wrong and Pizza Steve begins to quiver, the Grim Reaper tells them to STRETCH on the table and Uncle Grandpa volunteers to go first, he drops Pizza Steve and climbs onto the table. The Grim Reaper straps Uncle Grandpa in while Pizza Steve sees this as a red flag, Uncle Grandpa tells him to wait his turn as he tells the Grim Reaper to go ahead. Pizza Steve hides behind a wall while the Grim Reaper begins to stretch his body, Uncle Grandpa begins to scream in pain while Pizza Steve is hiding behind a wall and hears a huge crackling sound believing that Uncle Grandpa got his spine ripped apart. Pizza Steve runs around the corner crying to see Uncle Grandpa lie on the table lifeless and he yells NOOOOOOOOO! Uncle Grandpa breaks free of the ropes and this confuses Pizza Steve as Uncle Grandpa loved the treatment and how his back feels brand new, he tells Pizza Steve that this'll change his life and Pizza Steve tells him he'll pass, the Grim Reaper comes back with robes and tells the guys to put them on. The Grim Reaper brings them to a cauldron where Uncle Grandpa believes it's a hot tub, he takes off his robes and tells Pizza Steve to hop in while slipping into the hot tub, Pizza Steve questions Uncle Grandpa if he's for real and he gets splashed with some mysterious black goo. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that it's an all natural mountain spring mud bath, he then asks Belly Bag for some cucumber slices to put over his eyes and he begins to lay back, Uncle Grandpa is waiting for Pizza Steve to join him while two tentacles rise up from below. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that he's not alone in there and this surprises him, Pizza Steve tries to explain what's swimming with him until Uncle Grandpa believes that he's swimming with two supermodels and he's still enjoying his vacation. Pizza Steve yells out that those aren't supermodels and that they're really monsters, this angers Uncle Grandpa and he tells Pizza Steve that if he doesn't like the hot tub then he can take a dip in the pool, Pizza Steve tries to tell him he's not setting foot in that pool before another tentacle monster grabs him and drags him into the pool. Uncle Grandpa goes back to hanging out with the supermodels while Pizza Steve is yelling for his life. The Grim Reaper is walking the guys to their room, Uncle Grandpa wishes that won't be the last time he'll see those supermodels, the Grim Reaper opens the door and tells them to enjoy their stay while he laughs manically. Uncle Grandpa flicks on the light and Pizza Steve is telling Uncle Grandpa that there's no way that they're spending the night in this place, Uncle Grandpa tells him that they defiantly are and tries to remind him that they won a free weekend getaway. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to take off the cucumbers as proceeds to do it himself as he tells Uncle Grandpa to look at their beds, Uncle Grandpa believes that they got even luckier as he sees they're genuine "tempered sleep in beds" and describes that they're so comfy as he thinks he could sleep in there forever. Pizza Steve tries to tell him that it's a coffin, and Uncle Grandpa tells him goodnight as he shuts his bed close, Pizza Steve tries to get him up but fails to do so and Uncle Grandpa is sound asleep. The Vampire Bellhop enters from the closet laughing as he's wielding a pizza cutter, Pizza Steve tries to wake up Uncle Grandpa as the Vampire Bellhop is trying to slice him, he dodges his attacks and runs out the room, as Pizza Steve is running for his life, Uncle Grandpa is enjoying Relaxation Land. Pizza Steve is looking for a place to hide, he opens a door and the Vampire Bellhop has a glove with little pizza cutters on the fingers, Pizza Steve shuts the door and tries another door, the next door has the Vampire Bellhop again with pizza cutters as fangs, Pizza Steve shuts that door and runs to another while screaming for Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa is dreaming about dogs and cats. Pizza Steve opens a door to see a giant pizza cutter fall in front of him, Pizza Steve then opens another door to see the Vampire Bellhop use a chainsaw based pizza cutter and Pizza Steve then shuts the door and continues to run throughout the night opening doors and getting scared. In the morning, Uncle Grandpa wakes up to see Pizza Steve all tired out, Pizza Steve explains to Uncle Grandpa that the Vampire Bellhop stopped following him once the sun came up. Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve if he's ready for another day of relaxation and Pizza Steve sees the Grim Reaper walking towards them with a cart, he freaks out and he hides behind Uncle Grandpa telling him that they're coming to get him. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that it's just the room service he ordered and that he ordered chicken fingers, Uncle Grandpa takes off the lid to see it's disembodied hands and Pizza Steve is about to have a meltdown, Uncle Grandpa licks one of the hands and enjoys it, he tries to give one to Pizza Steve but he has a meltdown and runs through the wall and through the mountains screaming. Uncle Grandpa believed that Pizza Steve just needed to workout first, the Grim Reaper points to Uncle Grandpa and moans YOU! and then he reveals himself as the Weekend Getaway Host and continues to say ARE A WINNER! CONGRATULATIONS UNCLE GRANDPA, YOU ARE THE LAST MAN STANDING IN OUR FAKE HAUNTED RESORT REALITY SERIES! he then goes on to give Uncle Grandpa two tickets to a real relaxation getaway and Uncle Grandpa is happy about it. At the RV, Pizza Steve runs through the door as Mr. Gus finishes reading his book. Mr. Gus asks him how did the weekend go? Pizza Steve collects himself as he tells him it was super relaxing and that he totally missed out. Uncle Grandpa enters the RV and tells them to do another round of rock, paper, scissors and informs them on the new tickets he won at Relaxation Land 2, Pizza Steve stares at him and has a mental breakdown and he runs off. At the second weekend getaway resort, Mr. Gus is happy that Uncle Grandpa had taken him and Uncle Grandpa tells him no problem. A stranger asks Uncle Grandpa if the seat next to him is taken and he recognizes that it's Vanesa, one of the monster supermodels from the first weekend getaway, he tells her that he'd thought he would never see her again and he asks her how's Carla, Vanesa tells him why don't you ask her yourself and Carla rises from the water and lays next to Mr. Gus wondering if she can keep him company, Mr. Gus happily relaxes and says to let the weekend begin! Trivia *This is the fifth time and episode took setting in The Mall, the other times were Escalator, Hundred Dollar Gus, Secret Santa, and King Gus. *This is the second episode to contain the word "Land", the first was Uncle Grandpa Land. *Uncle Grandpa broke the fourth wall when he told the children watching to hang on while he rewinds the episode to the beginning. *Uncle Grandpa references the popular quote "An apple a day keeps the doctor away", he fails by actually saying "Food court everyday keeps the doctor in the... uh... the uh... you gonna finish that cinnamon pretzel Mr. Gus?". *Uncle Grandpa has to power to rewind a episode from any given moment. *Pizza Steve references the 1970's CBS Series "Good Times" by yelling out "DYNAMITE" during the rock paper scissors, this is James Evan Jr's (Jimmie Walker)'s famous catchphrase. *Uncle Grandpa believes that Pizza Steve is the president of the internet. *The guy's room number was 13 which is usually a sign of bad luck. *This episode uses music from Haunted RV and Vacation. *Pizza Steve stated that the Vampire Bellhop stopped chasing him once the sun came up, which would make sense since Vampires will die in sunlight. *The Vampire Bellhop had turned his head a full 360 degrees around, this is referencing "The Exorcist" where in one of the iconic scenes in the 1974 horror film The Exorcist, Linda Blair's character, possessed by a demon, spins her head around 360 degrees. *The first Relaxation Land was only for a "fake haunted resort reality series", while the second Relaxation Land was the real resort. *This episode is much like Uncle Zombie since both episodes showed Pizza Steve being completely scared over something not real. *The Vampire Bellhop uses a glove with pizza cutters and a pizza cutter chainsaw, this is referencing "Freddy Krueger" and "Leatherface" as Freddy's weapon resembles the glove the Vampire Bellhop used as well as the Chainsaw being similar to the one Leatherface used. *The "supermodels" Uncle Grandpa hanged out with turned out to be real. *Running Gags: **Pizza Steve being scared and skeptical about Relaxation Land. **Uncle Grandpa being oblivious to Relaxation Land's traps and taking advantage of them. **The Vampire Bellhop giving Pizza Steve a frightening look and scaring him. **Pizza Steve trying to warn Uncle Grandpa and Uncle Grandpa not believing him. **Pizza Steve opening a new door to find the Vampire Bellhop about to use a pizza cutter based weapon on him. *Errors: **Uncle Grandpa had won two tickets for two people to visit Relaxation Land, altogether Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Pizza Steve were a party of three. **When Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve were running to Relaxation Land in the beginning, they were running away from the entrance. **When the camera zoomed out on Uncle Grandpa being pulled apart, the ropes weren't connected to the table. **When Uncle Grandpa arrived at the hot tub, the hot tub is smaller than when he entered. **When Vanesa and Clara showed up at Relaxation Land 2 they have faces, whereas in the first Relaxation Land they had no faces. ***It is also unknown who the third tentacle Pizza Steve was hanging out with is. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Episodes